Karma
by Anna-Tanury
Summary: A aventura começa alguns meses após a chegada de Luke. Todos notaram que tanto o Asch quanto o Luke estavam unidos em um só corpo. Muita coisa irá acontecer!


**Karma**

Prólogo

- Eu tenho uma missão importante a cumprir e para isso preciso da sua ajuda. Tear, amanhã você e seu avô estão convidado a ir até a mansão. – Disse Luke enquanto apreciava a luz que iluminava.

- Mas Luke... – Tear respondeu com certo ar de dúvida.

- Não se preocupe. Os acontecimentos ruins já passaram. Agora, que o Score foi destruído, podemos viver melhor. – O rapaz continuou enquanto caminhava na direção da moça.

Os dois se entreolharam por um tempo, sorrindo. Logo se abraçaram. Foi o marco do início de mais uma jornada em Auldrant. Uma aventura que pode ser perigosa.

**xXx**

- Luke! Hora de acordar! – Disse Guy enquanto pulava a janela do quarto do melhor amigo para adentrar o recinto. – Hora de acordar!

- Guy! Está cedo! – O ruivo mal conseguia falar direito, quem dirá raciocinar bem.

- Só vim lembrá-lo que a Tear vem hoje. Se continuar assim, acho que não poderá vê-la! Ah, a Natália virá também. Disse que vem ajudá-lo. – Guy sorriu.

- Está bem! – Luke se virou e voltou a dormir.

- Ah, Luke! Você não tem jeito! – O loiro saiu do quarto pulando a janela e voltando para o salão principal.

**xXx**

Um tempo se passou desde a hora que Guy chamou Luke para se ajeitar enquanto os convidados não haviam chegado. No entanto, pouco tempo depois, foi preciso arrastar o filho do Duque da cama. Tanto Tear quanto Natália e seu avô, Teodoro, o senhor que governa a Cidade de Yulia, conversavam com o duque e a duquesa de Kimlasca. Todos estavam aguardando o anfitrião.

O ruivo caminhou pelos corredores até chegar onde todos estavam. O pai de Natália, o rei Ingobert, chagou logo após todos estarem reunidos.

- Então, Luke. Nos diga o motivo desta reunião! – Disse o rei de Kimlasca-Lavender.

- Bom pessoal. Eu vim pensando durante esse tempo sobre meu futuro e tive uma longa conversa com a Natália. Agora eu não sou somente o Luke. Como vocês sabem tenho uma parte do Asch. O coração dele está com o meu, assim como parte da sua vontade e alguns pensamentos embaralhados aos meus. – Disse o rapaz de pé, olhando para todos.

- E então, Luke, aonde quer chegar? – Perguntou o duque, seu pai.

- Eu e Natália não pretendemos mais casar como vocês haviam planejado e concordado.

- Mas... Como? – O rei interveio.

- Papai, pessoal... Ele já fez a vontade de todos vocês, destruindo o miasma, doando a própria vida. Será que ele não pode de uma vez por todas se libertar e escolher ao menos parte do caminho a seguir? – Interrompeu Natália. – A decisão não foi somente dele, mas em parte também foi minha.

- Natália! – Protestou o rei.

-Tio... Eu considero a Natália uma grande amiga. E peço desculpas por não ser o Asch, quem realmente a amava, e sim parte dele, uma réplica.

- Luke... Não fale assim de você! – Interrompeu a duquesa.

- Certo. – O ruivo respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Como futuro duque, Luke Fon Fable, eu peço a mão de Tear Grants, ou Mystearica Fende, ao Prefeito Teodoro!

Natália e Luke estavam tensos cm a primeira decisão que foi a de não casarem. Já a segunda fez a sala se encher de burburinhos, apenas o rapaz sabia disso. A princesa estava contente da mesma forma que Guy, o qual ficou ouvindo a conversa um pouco afastada dos outros. Tear foi amparada por uma das pilastras. Sem ela, a loira teria caído de costas e se machucado.

- Luke, este assunto é muito delicado. Casamento não é uma aventura. – Disse o avô de Tear, o Prefeito Teodoro.

- Eu não desistirei fácil! – Sussurrou o rapaz enquanto mais uma vez respirou fundo.

- Luke, é melhor conversarmos sobre isso outra hora. Temos muito a esclarecer. – O pai de Natália ainda estava buscando compreender a situação. Para isso, prometeu uma nova conversa.

Todos se despediram e saíram educadamente da sala, mesmo depois de ouvirem inesperado sobre algo muito importante. Por outro lado, Tear foi conversar com Luke, após vê-lo cabisbaixo.

- Eu realmente não esperava que fosse essa sua vontade!

- Tear...? Ah! Durante um bom tempo eu obedeci às ordens das pessoas e ainda estou tentando entender o que é liberdade. Não lembrei a promessa de Natália, pois nunca a fiz. Mas quando eu disse que ia voltar, te prometendo, mesmo depois de dois anos, eu voltei.

-Até agora você não me disse por que demorou dois anos para chegar até aqui. Desde quando você chegou alguns meses atrás... – Tear amoleceu a voz, pois havia percebia que de novo havia chegado no mesmo lugar naquele assunto.

- Tear... Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu comigo! O importante é que todos nós estamos bem. Tomara que eles concordem com a minha decisão e... Todos aceitem o pedido, certo? – O rapaz coçou a cabeça enquanto sorria gentilmente.

- Sim! Tomara mesmo! – Tear encolheu os ombros, um pouco acanhada, mas logo conseguiu conter de vez a felicidade que se manifestou.

Ambos sorriram e se despediram logo em seguida com um abraço. Após Tear ir embora, Guy se aproxima do ruivo.

-Hm... Quer dizer então que escolheu a Tear, hein?

- Eu... Acho que ela me escolheu. A verdade é essa! Apenas quero oficializar do meu jeito. Nada de piadinhas! – Ele sorriu mesmo tentando fazer uma expressão séria. Mas logo foi interrompido com uma forte pontada de dor no peito.

- Luke! Luke! – Gritou Guy.

Tudo ficou escuro de repente. O rapaz havia desmaiado.

**Nota:**_ Erroneamente as pessoas usam a palavra "carma" para designar coisas que aconteceram sem que a pessoa mereça, a famosa "não fiz nada para merecer isso". O 'sofredor' (diga-se de passagem) na história é Asch, o verdadeiro Luke Fon Fable, o qual sofreu a perda de seu lugar na família para a (inocente) réplica, posteriormente chamada de Luke._

**Nota 2:**_ Tales of the Abyss faz parte da série Tales of, produzido pela Namco. O game foi adaptado e virou anime. Os episódios foram dirigidos por Kenji Kodama e escritos por Akemi Omode. _

**Nota 3:**_ (Chega de nota!) Esse comecinho ai é só uma partezinha do que vem pela frente. Espero fazer uma história que agrade as pessoas. _

**Anna Tanury.**


End file.
